I Promise You
by Lady Red Lips
Summary: A tragic and almost fatal accident, if you will, pulls Heero and Relena back together. Soon, their dream comes true. But then another tragic accident happens. Heero is left to care for their newborn, Relena died a few hours after their daughter was born.


                    I Promise You

                 A song fic…

                 Don't own it!

It's in the silences; the words you never say… 

Relena was walking home. Tears streamed down her face. She had heard from Duo that Heero was in the hospital. No one really knows the cause of this mysterious hospital rush-in. She wasn't allowed in, to see how he was doing. They said only family was allowed to pass. _But he has no family!_ She told them. _Then no one can get through until he's out that specific room._ They had said.

I see it in your eyes; it always starts the same way… 

Heero lay unconscious in the hospital bed. He had heard muffled voices; unfortunately, he couldn't tell which voice belonged whomever was talking. He didn't know how he got in here. All he remembers was he was walking down the sidewalk on his way home. Then he felt a sharp pain like a piercing bullet, the next he knew, he was in an ambulance van. He had never cried before for as long as he could remember, but now, he wished he could. The pain was to great to handle.

It seems like everyone we know is breaking up; does anybody ever stay in love, anymore?

The next day, Relena made her way back to the hospital. The wind blew fiercely and wiped her hair around. She knew a storm would be starting pretty soon. She looked up and saw gray clouds. It was a windy Saturday. Peace had finally come, two years after it was achieved, this happens. It was a reunion for when A.C. 195 started, Operation M. Many people were at the colonies, or at graveyards on Earth. The only thing she didn't want to see at a graveyard would, she hoped was not there, Heero's headstone. He was always there for her. Even though it seemed like he hated her, but deep down he loved her. And she loved him.

I promise you from the bottom of my heart; I will love you till death do us part… 

Relena finally got past and into Heero's room. He didn't look at all hurt, but he does look in pain. _He acts like a machine when he's awake, but when he's asleep he looks almost completely human! _Relena thought. She sat next to him and took his hand in hers. It was warm. 

"Heero, I know you're in there, it's me, Relena." She said softly gently moving his bangs with her hands. He didn't say anything. "I wasn't allowed in here before. But a lot of the people in the hospital went away because today is the reunion of Operation Meteor. And A.C. 195." She paused waiting for some sign that he knew she was talking to him. "Duo went back to L2 Colony to remember The Maxwell Church. Quatre is back in Arabia with the Maganac. Trowa went back to the place where he was trained how to pilot a MS. Wufei is off in L5 Colony remembering Master Ran. And here I am, with you in your hospital room." She paused again. 

"I brought you a present. Today's my birthday… and I came here to tell you that I loved you…"

I promise you as a lover and a friend; I will love you like I never love again.

Heero heard Relena speaking to him, about everything that had happened while he was there. Duo's marriage, Quatre's engagement, and everything else that had happened. He listened to every word. But he couldn't manage to say that he loved her as well. In the past he wanted to kill her. But found out that he never could. I he wanted so much to speak to her, but he couldn't.

"I hope you understand that, I don't ever want to leave you again." Relena said while lightly crying. "When I lost you a while ago, I was so happy to see you when you beat down the fortress wall and defeated Dekim and won the war." Relena sounded so sad. Heero couldn't stand the fact that she was crying.

_With everything I am…_

Heero felt Relena's soft, gentle hand in his. Now, listening to her words, he wanted to cry. 

"I came here to see you again… but," she cried softly, "but what's the use if you can't talk or even move? I love you, Heero Yuy. All I want," she paused and cried. "All I want is to know if you feel the same. Ever since I met you on the beach, I knew you to be unique. But I never knew I'd feel this way about you. Heero, don't die on me ok? Don't die on me!" Relena sobbed. She cried into him. Heero couldn't stand the fact that he could speak, or even move. But, laws are one thing Heero Yuy doesn't go by a lot. He used almost all his strength and moved his free hand and put it on top of Relena's head.

"What?" Relena said slowly moving up. Heero opened his eyes and, like he did a few years ago, used his finger to wipe away her tears. "Heero…"

"I won't die on you… not now… not ever… I love you too… Relena Peacecraft…" Heero said. He grabbed her other hand and smiled. It wasn't a big smile. Just his usual small, grin-like smile.

"Oh Heero! I knew you wouldn't die! You had me doubt myself a lot!" Relena was so relieved.

I see you look at me; when you think I'm not aware… 

Heero was out of the hospital from major shot wounds. He had been shot numerous times. Finally he was out after two months. He was still recovering somewhat. He was happy to be out of the hospital. He never really liked them. He walked to Relena's house. He knew it would mean the world to her if she saw him up and walking.

Her house was a normal house. The garden out in the front yard was blooming. He looked closely and saw the roses he gave her a year ago. They were still alive and growing.

He knocked on the door.

"Coming, just hold on." He heard. The door swished open.

"Hello," she said with her eyes closed and a big smile on. She always did that before she saw who was there. "How may I help…" she saw it was Heero standing there, "you… oh my gosh, Heero!" She squealed and hugged him around his neck.

You're looking for clues to see just how deep my feelings are… 

Heero asked Relena to marry him. She accepted. In a year the two had been married. That night on their honeymoon, Relena was looking deeply into Heero's eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Heero asked.

"How much do you love me?" She asked sitting in his arms.

"I don't love you at all!" Heero said jokingly.

"Oh hush! I'm serious. Do you love me?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I just want to know."

"Well, I love you very much. Are you unsure or something?"

Relena fell silent for a few moments. She looked out at the stars. _I wish I knew how to tell him. _Relena thought.

"Relena," Heero said in his serious, monotone voice, "what's wrong?" Relena was still silent.

"Radiation Poisoning." Relena managed to say.

"What?" Heero asked. Then he realized. "Oh no… Relena, you're not telling me that…"

"Yeah." Relena said crying into him as she once did one year ago.

How do you prove the sky is blue, the oceans wide? All I know is how I feel when I look into your eyes… 

Heero and Relena's child was born. Not thought to live but did anyway. A couple of hours later after being able to meet her daughter, Relena died. But before she did, Heero and Relena thought of all the great and yet tragic times they had spent together. Relena made Heero promise that he would take excellent care of their newborn daughter, Raven.

_I promise you from the bottom of my heart; _

_I will love you till death do us part;_

_I promise you as a lover and a friend;_

_I will love you like I never love again…_

_With everything I am…_

"Heero… please take care of her. You should know as well as I do, that she means the world to us both." Relena said.

"Yeah… Relena, why didn't you tell me earlier, we could've saved you while it wasn't very bad." Heero said.

"I was too scared. I thought you would hate me."

"You should know that I would never do such a thing." Heero told her. His voice choked. He knew as well as anybody that she wouldn't live.

Well, it happened. She died. 

Oh there are no guarantees; that's what you always say to me…

Heero went home alone with his new daughter. Relena died. And for the first time that he knew of, he cried. After putting Raven to bed in her crib in his room, he cried himself to sleep.

Later that night, the room got quite cold.

_But late at night I feel the tremble in your touch._

Five minuets the room went back to its usual temperature.

"Must have left the windows open." Heero mumbled and got out of bed. He went over to the windows and saw that they were closed. "What the?" Heero walked back to bed. As he climbed in, he felt someone touch him.

"Heero, it's me." A whisper said behind him. He rolled over and saw a sight never, he thought, could happen. Relena was right there! Not dead!

"I thought you had-," Heero spoke but she put her finger over his lips and shushed him.

"I was. But, by a miracle tear from the one whom I love and who loves me, I struggled and came to life. After you had left that is. Oh Heero, I am so happy!" The two hugged and lived together till the end of their days in never ending peace.

End.

Author's Notes: Yes, I know, it that Backstreet Boys song. I love it though! Ok, so what happened doesn't happen in the _real _world, but it made a nice ending right? Ok, complain if you want, but I liked it!


End file.
